


Worth the Wait

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Destiel Promptober, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Temporal Paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel and Dean have their full memories. Can they recreate the past?This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Ride and the Deep





	Worth the Wait

Castiel and Dean stared at each other across the library table. Castiel with his brow furrowed said, "I healed Sam? I don't remember that."

Dean frowned, "You also told Jack to stop killing Nick, and told us Mom was with Rowena. Rowena doesn't remember a damn thing."

"I have no explanation. Last thing I remember I was driving home, and that headache hit."

"And you have that goofy dog now that keeps staring at me." Dean glanced over at the German Shepard who wagged his tail. "There's something not right about that dog."

"He's my friend. I just don't know why. It's all very confusing, Dean. I think there's been some temporal distortion, but my powers have faded too much for me to be sure."

"Jack's tuned into his sword and sorcery movies. Sam and Rowena are geeking out over magic books somewhere. Let's go for a ride in Baby. We haven't done that in a long time."

Castiel looked at him doubtfully, "You sure."

"We won't go far. It's been far too long since you and I just hung out, drank a couple of beers, and just shoot the shit." Dean replied.

Castiel tilted his head perplexed, "Shoot the..."

"Talked. Since we talked. It's an idiom, Cas."

"I always enjoy our talks together. Let's do that."

After telling the others where they would be, Dean and Castiel got into the Impala. Dean pushed a Led Zeppelin cassette tape in the player. "Where do you want to go?"

Castiel looked over his shoulder at the cooler. "We have beer. Let's go to the lake."

When they arrived, Castiel and Dean settled on some rocks and watched the moonlight reflect in the water. A cool wind ruffled through their hair. Castiel took a sip of his beer and looked up at the stars, "It's nice to be outside. One problem with living in the bunker is the lack of windows."

"Tell me something you never told me before, Cas."

Castiel considered Dean. He was tempted to tell him one thing. Dean hadn't understood his previous attempt in the barn with Ramiel. So, he had changed the wording. No, he couldn't talk about that. "I saw Atlantis slide into the Deep. They annoyed God so he tossed them into the ocean. Chuck apparently isn't amused by many things."

"You didn't try to stop him?"

Castiel snorted, "Did you ever try to stop your dad when he wanted to do something?"

"That didn't usually turn out well."

Castiel gave a bitter laugh, "My rebellions ended up with Naomi drilling into my head repeatedly until I complied. The whole rebellion thing didn't usually work for me. This time seems to have stuck, but when I saw Naomi…" Castiel trailed off.

Dean put his hand on Castiel's sleeve. "What, Cas?"

"I was scared, Dean. Even though she doesn't have the kind of power necessary to hurt me now, I still feel terror when I see her. What she did to me…" Castiel took a long draw on his beer. "I have no words how that feels."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Castiel looked searchingly into Dean's eyes.

"Everything you've gone through because of me. She tortured you because of me," Dean sighed.

Castiel turned his attention back to stargazing, "I wouldn't change a thing. You, Sam, Jack, and Mary are my family. I love all of you. Well, I would have avoided Jack losing his soul if I could."

"That's not your fault."

Castiel frowned, "I was responsible for him."

"We… We are responsible for him. He's our kid. We'll figure it out. We always do."

"Thank you."

Dean glanced at him, "For what?" He pulled two more bottles of beer from the cooler, opened them, and handed one to Castiel.

Castiel shrugged, "Everything. For being there. For being here. For showing me the way. For lov… For lots of things."

"I'd still be in hell without you," Dean smiled.

"Well, getting you out wasn't entirely my idea. However, I am eternally grateful that Michael assigned me that task."

Dean's brow furrowed, "Why? Why did you get chosen?"

"Probably part of Chuck's machinations. It was probably his idea for the angel with the crack in his chassis to go rescue the righteous man from Hell. He probably knew I would rebel and cause the dominos to fall that led us here."

"He caused you to rebel?" Dean shifted uncomfortably. 

Castiel shook his head. "No, it was my choice to rebel. He just set up the conditions. It's like one of those Choose-Your-Own-Adventure books that Metatron smashed into my head. Chuck set up the conditions, but we ran our own race. Made our own choices and mostly they worked out."

Dean huffed a small laugh, "I lectured you about free will."

"I needed it. I also needed the lesson that there were consequences to free will." Castiel sighed. "It would have been nice to do that without releasing the Leviathan."

"Water under the bridge, man. You saved us from Raphael jump-starting the apocalypse again. It's all good."

"You didn't think so at the time."

Dean looked at him seriously, "I could have listened to you more. I kept putting our problems ahead of yours. I regret a lot of things about that time. Hell, I have so many regrets when it comes to you."

"You regret this now?" Castiel asked with trepidation.

"Hell, no. I just think we got here despite ourselves. We sort of really sabotaged each other a lot."

"Well, you told me never to change. But I did."

Dean leaned back against the rocks and looked at him steadily, "I did that because what I saw in the other future scared the hell out of me. When Zachariah sent me five years in the future, future me was a real dick that sent you into a meat grinder to try to take out Lucifer."

"Future you," Castiel looked confused.

"What's wrong, Cas? I told you this story before. I just never told you how broken you were in it. I did that to you. Future me did it anyway. I kind of kept you at arm's length for a while because I was afraid I'd break you. But we made it past 2014, and you are still relatively you; not popping pills or having orgies."

"I'm just having a strong sense of déjà vu, Dean. Maybe it's just because you told me the story before." Castiel sipped his beer and lost himself deep in thought for a moment. He could distinctly remember parts of a conversation where he and Dean talked about future him, but he couldn't place it in context.

"We've known each other for a long time. It'd make sense if I told you a story before."

Castiel nodded. He didn't think that was it, but he couldn't put the feeling into words. He stared pensively at his beer.

Dean nudged him with his foot. "Talk to me, Cas. If you think any harder, your head is going to explode."

Castiel tilted his head. Again, the words seemed familiar. "Dean, I don't… something is going on."

A whistling noise erupted from back the trunk of the Impala. Dean jumped up startled, "What the hell?" Light came from the seams of the trunk.

The pair approached the car carefully. Dean opened the trunk and stepped quickly back. Something was glowing deep in the bowels of the weapon cache. 

Castiel said, "Let me, Dean." Castiel put his hand in and pulled out a rune carved into a rock that glowed brightly. After Castiel picked it up, the light intensity started to fade. "What's this?"

Dean replied, "Sam found that years ago on a case. I didn't even know we had it still. Let me see it."

When their hands brushed as Castiel dropped the rune in Dean's hand, both of them were blown back with an explosive force. Memories assaulted them. Their time in the apocalypse world rushed over them. Arguments, explanations, first kisses, touches, and caresses. 

Dean looked shocked. "Cas, is that? Did all that really happen?"

"I'm trying to process. I think Rowena made that rune. I just don't know when."

"Did we? Did I? We did all that?"

Castiel stared at Dean, stunned. After he regained his composure, he said, "Dean, I think I might have taken advantage of you when you were younger. I… I have no explanation. I'm sorry."

"You did not take advantage of me. I wanted that. I just… I didn't think you wanted that."

"What?"

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled. "That was real? I actually told you I love you?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to make you."

"No, dumb ass. I have felt that way for years, but I didn't think you would. Why did… How did we not remember this? I thought the first time I met you was in the barn."

"Me too. I didn't know any of this. I promise. I wouldn't have hidden this from you. But I made you forget. I'm so sorry." Castiel stood up abruptly and looked like he wanted to run away.

"Cas, slow down. Wait a minute."

He stared at Dean with a terrified expression, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I should go. I can get Jack and leave."

Dean approached him slowly, "It's ok, Cas. I remember why you made me forget."

"I took advantage of you."

Dean put his hand on Castiel's arm. "No. Cas. Do you still love me?"

Castiel worried his bottom lip before saying quietly, "Yes. Always. Since the first time I saw your soul."

Dean closed his eyes. "We are so fucking stupid."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to kick your ass. I love you. I… I realized it when Zachariah sent me to the apocalypse me world. What that Dean did to you… I couldn't bear to do that. So, I vowed never to tell you how I felt. It's been hard, man."

Castiel stared at him, "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad at both of us."

"I'm sor…" Castiel trailed off. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm mad at us for wasting a decade when I could have been doing this." Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. As he pulled back, Dean gasped, "That was well worth the wait."

Castiel nuzzled his neck. "Yes, yes, it was."


End file.
